big_time_rushfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Time Fever
Big Time Fever is a episode of Big Time Rush. Plot Mr. Bitters announces it it Adult Swim at the Palm Woods pool, much to Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Tyler, Cammile and many other's disapointment. Kendall looks at the board in front of them and says it says "Adult Swim? No, kids allowed!", and all the kids (excluding Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Cammile) jump in. Cammile says they are still the same kind of people as when they got here. James, who is mandarenie, walks in and says it's another "tantastic" day in Hollywood. Cammile, Kendall, Carlos and Logan look at him in shock of his skin color, and he points at them and winks. The theme song then plays. When the theme is over, Cammile, along with Big Time Rush (excluding James) walk away fast. Logan says he looks like cantalope, and Cammile says he has Hollywood fever. Carlos says he knows James shouldn't have bought the clams from the guy on the freeway, then Cammile tells him that LA is starting to change James. Kendall tells her that they made a pack when they arrived at LA, that they would stay true to themselfs, and Cammile tells him to look at James. She then tells him that it might snowball like it did with Gutiar Dude and the Jennifers. She said when Gutair Dude came to the Palm Woods, he was a concert chellest, and when the Jennifers arrived at the Palm Woods (then the Jennifers start walking in), they walked in normal motion. Logan then says that James has weird behavior anyway, and Cammile asks him what weird behavior, slaps him, kisses him, then slaps again. Kendall, Carlos and Logan then approach James, telling him that he's orange and he looks like a freak. James then tells them he is mandarenie and used Mandarine Action Tan, by Cuda, a company with tanning spray and manspray that James buys from. Carlos, Kendall and Logan try to get the spray from him, and then he sprays in the air. Kendall runs after him and Carlos and Logan follow. Katie then comes in with a snowcone stands, and bumps into Bitters. Bitters says "Oh look, it's Devil Boy (reffering to Kendall's act earlier) sister", and asks what the snocone stand is for. Katie then says it's a snowcone stand and it's part of her plan to take over LA. Bitters then chuckles and asks her how she is gonna take over LA with colored ice. Kaite says she will invest her profits, put it in the market, put together cash and stalk options to purchase a movie studio, then, she would take over LA. He laughs and says that it won't happen. Katie puts up a open sign, and lots of pepole come up and ask for a snowcone. Bitters then takes off his glasses and puts on glasses with dollar signs on them, and opens his mouth wide, in shock. The camera then goes to Roque Records, where the boys record their songs and such, and are seen recording their latest song, "Stuck". While singing, Kendall, Carlos and Logan are looking at James funnily, due to the fact he is still orange, then the camera goes to Gustavo and Kelly, who are wondering why James is a diffrent skin color then he normaly is in, and Gustavo cuts the song. He asks why James is "orange", and James tells him he is mandarine. Gustavo asks to see the band outside the recording area to see him. Gustavo tells James that image is evreything, and the image that he was going for wasen't three normal boys and a "mandareine freak". James says that the others are too pale, and he could fix it. Kendall, Carlos and Logan says that they dont need to be tanned by his tanning spray, and Kendalls says that he might have Hollywood fever. Kelly gasps and Gustavo tells her not to panic, and tells James to stop being orange, and takes the spray from him. James then gets out another 2 bottles and runs off with thm, spraying himself. Gustavo tells the other boys that it didn't work, and says to fix James, or he will fire him and replace him with someone that is not orange, and the others run off. It then goes to them in their apartment building at the Palm Woods, looking around for him. Kendall says he's not in the bathroom and Carlos says he's not in their indoor slide. Logan then shows them that he found one of James' tanning spray cans, and it was empty. He read the label and James will be normal is he gets a bit wet. Carlos asks Kendall and Logan if they are thinking what he was thinking, and they nod. They get on cool gear, and get water-guns, and Carlos said that they could snow cone him to beat the head, but water guns would also work. Kendall tells Carlos to look arond the pool, Logan to look around the park, and he will look in the lobby, and they run downstairs to find James. The camera then goes to Carlos, running around the pool. He sees Tyler if he had seen James, Tyler says he hadn't, but he says that the Jennifers are comming. 2 of the 3 Jennifers start walking in slow motion, much to Carlos' please, as he likes them. They then almost trip, and Tyler looks at Carlos, confused. The Jennifers say that is isen't working, and Carlos comes up to them, asking where the other Jennifer was. One of the Jennifers says she took a soap oprea job in Iclet, because the heat was making her hair lifeless. Then they say that it was like a piece of them (the middle piece) was missing, and hug Carlos, sadly. Carlos says that it is going to be okay, and he says "Thank you!" to the sky. Then one of the Jennifers say that Carlos was they same hight as old Jennifer, and the other asks if the other jennifer was thinking what she was thinking, and she nods. Carlos then walks in slow motion, with the Jennifers. Evreyone looks at him, with strange looks on their faces. REST COMMING SOON. Category:Season 1 Episodes